Gem
Not to be confused with the Chi stones such as Perfect Stone. Gems are a standard addition to armor and weapons. Overwhelmingly, players prefer three types to all the others. They eschew the addition to or protection from Elemental damage types, and instead concentrate on a choice between adding or preventing physical damage (Garnets), or adding or preventing magical damage (Sapphires), or adding HP (Topaz). Garnets are overwhelmingly the preferable choice for Arcane Armor wearers that are concerned about the likelihood of dying. Note, that given that this is addressing a losing proposition, and that the winning strategy is to prevent the chance of death in the first place, a player not concerned about facing melee damage, since they would almost always successfully avoid it, the slots in their armor would be free to devote to Sapphires, so that they could be a tank for magical damage. The compromise, of course, is to protect against all damage types with Citrines. An example of the effectiveness of Garnets against physical damage vs Citrines : :Level 80 Mystic with base 1740 HP (no gear, and not counting bonuses from Meridian and War Avatar). To make the comparison between HP and Physical defense more than fair instead of less than fair, HP gems possible to add to level 8 armor are considered as part of the equation, since they are as much a part of armor equipping as the armor defense itself. So the maximum HP from four gem slots at 50 HP for each of three of the four pieces of armor makes the total HP +600, for 2340. The last piece of armor can either be four more Citrines, or four Garnets. Physical defense for the four pieces of armor is taken to be 480 (with a selection of armor more arbitrary than ideal). Four Citrines would make the HP 2540, for an 8.5% difference. Four Garnets would raise the Physical Defense to 4 x 53 = 212 + 480 = 692, for a 44% increase. Combining Gens come in grades, and can be upgraded with multiple lower levels to make one single gem of the next level. This is done for a small fee at any Jewelcraftsman. These NPCs come in two grades themselves. The first is found widely, and deals with the following transactions. They also sell Average gems at 60,000 apiece. * Shabby Shard is for Level One gear and up * Shabby Shard x 3 makes Rough, Level Two * Rough Shard x 3 makes Blemished, L Three * Blemished Shard x 3 makes Common, Four * Common Shard x 4 makes Average, Five So it takes 108 Shabby Shards to make one Average Shard. This costs 57,240 Coins in just Shards, compared to the 60,000 it costs at the Jewelcraftsman to buy them. * Average Shard x 4 makes Beautiful, Six * Beautiful Shard x 4 makes Flawless, Seven * Flawless Shard x 4 makes Immaculate, Eight * Immaculate Shard x 4 makes Perfect, Nine * Perfect Shard x 5 makes Incomparable, Ten * Incomparable Shard x 6 makes Gem, Eleven * Gem x 6 makes Stone, level Twelve Because Average gems can be bought, it is almost always better to sell Common gems to players who want to be able to outfit their new characters in the finest. Three Common gems can almost always be sold for the price of the fourth required to make an Average: 60,000. Five Common gems, maximum, can be acquired from doing quests. A higher level Jewelcraftsman type deals with the higher level gem transactions and sells a higher level of gem. Category:Items Category:Misc